


Stolen Moments

by bloodyfangirl101



Series: Stolen Moments [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Post-War of the Ring, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two men in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfangirl101/pseuds/bloodyfangirl101
Summary: A collection of all the times Aragorn & Legolas get a chance for some alone time away from the FellowshipMostly in third person, occasionally in first personNo smut, mostly just fluff and adorable Aralas moments (Arwen doesn't really exist, sorry)I will post trigger warnings at the beginning of each chapter if neededCan be read as a collection of one-shotsFeel free to message me, I'm always down to talk about LOTR or any of my other fandoms :)I do not own any of these characters, all of those rights go to the wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien.(Originally posted on Wattpad)
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Series: Stolen Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751515
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	1. First Kiss

(Takes place sometime after Lothlórien)

Legolas watched as Aragorn sat by the fire sharpening his sword. He had been watching Aragorn for quite some time, at least when he thought that no one was watching. There was something about him that intrigued Legolas, but the elf couldn't quite place his finger on it. He just knew that he had never felt this way about anyone before.

Aragorn glanced up and his dark brown eyes met Legolas's. "Did I wake you Legolas?" Aragorn said softly. Legolas snapped out of his thoughts as he realized that he had been staring at Aragorn for awhile. He blushed and quickly looked down. "No, you did not wake me. I don't think I could rest right now even if I tried," Legolas said quietly. Aragorn's eyes filled with concern as he set his sword down and made his way over to where Legolas sat leaning against a tree. "Why can't you sleep?" Aragorn asked, frowning. Legolas let out a small sigh and looked at Aragorn, who had taken a seat across from him. "Too many thoughts in my head and dangers nearby," replied Legolas. Aragorn nodded, as Legolas took a deep breath resisting the urge to reach forward and kiss him - nobody had ever seemed to care about him the way Aragorn did. "I understand that my friend, I understand all too well," Aragorn gave Legolas a small, sad smile and reached out, giving Legolas's knee a squeeze. 

Legolas felt as if he couldn't contain himself any longer, and leaned forward pressing his lips against Aragorn's. The kiss was slow and tender, better than Legolas had even imagined.....and he definitely had imagined it before. He let out a soft gasp as he felt Aragorn pull him closer, threading his fingers through his long blonde hair, and kissing him back eagerly. After a few moments, they broke apart breathing heavily. Aragorn smiled. "I never thought you'd feel the same." Legolas's eyes widened as he stared at Aragorn in shock. "Feel the same? I never even knew that you-" Aragorn cut him off by pressing a finger to Legolas's lips. "Of course I do, I just thought you were already taken," Aragorn smirked and looked over to where Gimli lay snoring loudly. Legolas feigned an insulted look and playfully punched Aragorn on the arm. 

Legolas looked back into Aragorn's eyes and could see the exhaustion beginning to creep in. "Aragorn, you should get some rest," said Legolas with a small smile. Aragorn hummed in agreement. "We'll talk about this more in the morning," he said as he stood up. Legolas nodded and watched as Aragorn curled up on the ground near a tree and fell fast asleep. Pulling his own cloak tighter around him, Legolas could begin to feel sleep pulling at him as well. For the first time in a long time, Legolas and Aragorn slept peacefully with a smile on both of their faces.  
~  
A/N: I'm sorry if this is kind of a short and weird introduction to this story, sometimes I'm not very good at explaining things. I hope you all mostly understood what was happening, but feel free to message me if you don't. I care very deeply for these characters and I want to do them justice. Please feel free to comment your thoughts/opinions, and thank you for reading :)


	2. Injured

Trigger Warning: Angst and talk of injuries 

(Elvish translations are from the internet and may not be correct, but they will be mentioned at the end of this chapter)

-Aragorn is injured-

(Aragorn gets hurt instead of falling off the cliff like he did in the movie)

Legolas silently swore as he scanned the battlefield for Aragorn, feeling slightly panicked when he couldn't spot him right away. Where was he? Legolas last saw him fighting in the midst of everyone, before he was put to work himself, shooting down the enemies surrounding them.

They had been ambushed by orcs on their long ride to Helms Deep, and Aragorn had gotten the worst of it - it was a miracle he was alive. Legolas had found him laying unconscious on the ground with an arrow in his stomach, and had immediately thought the worst as he knelt down to break off the arrow. Thankfully, he was still breathing, but for how long nobody could be sure. As Theódan called everything and everyone to order, he shot a pitied look in Legolas's direction. "Get the wounded on horses.....leave the dead," Theódan had commanded, glancing once more at Legolas and Aragorn before mounting and riding off. 

But Legolas wasn't willing to give up on Aragorn, not now, not when they had come so far. He gently scooped Aragorn into his arms bridal style, and carried him over to Arod, his horse. He lightly jumped on the horses back with Aragorn still cradled in his arms like he was the most precious thing in the world.....and to Legolas he was. "Nor. Nor sui fast sui cin tur," he whispered to Arod. The horse then took off running like the wind towards Helms Deep. 

Upon reaching their destination, Legolas jumped off the horse and ran inside, shouting at others to get out of his way. He could feel Aragorn's breath beginning to slow as he raced towards the medics. "Help! Help him please!" Legolas cried as he burst into the room. They immediately surrounded Aragorn as Legolas gently laid him on a makeshift bed piled with blankets. They attempted to shove Legolas out of the room, but he pushed past them, squeezing Aragorn's hand. "No, I'm not leaving him," he whispered, feeling his tears threatening to fall. 

Just as the medics began to push the poison out of the wound, Aragorn awoke with a loud yell and began to writhe in pain. "Hold him down," a medic ordered, looking sharply at Legolas. He immediately climbed onto the bed next to Aragorn, and wrapped his arms around him carefully in order to avoid his wounds. "Shh, it's okay Aragorn, I'm here," he whispered softly.

"It hurts." Aragorn's voice was barely a whisper as his tear-filled eyes met Legolas's. For what felt like the millionth time since their long journey began, Legolas found himself desperately wishing that he could take all of Aragorn's pain away. "I know, nin mel, I know," replied Legolas as he gently wiped the tears from Aragorn's face. 

Legolas sat there continuing to attempt to soothe Aragorn, as the medics began to wrap the wound. They then ordered Legolas to make sure Aragorn got some rest, and finally the ranger and elf were alone once more. "Stay," murmured Aragorn drowsily, already starting to fall asleep. Legolas smiled and placed a kiss on Aragorn's forehead. "There isn't anywhere else in this world I would rather be."   
~

-Legolas is injured-

Legolas let out a hiss of pain as an arrow made contact with his leg. The company had fought orcs before, but this time it was different. It was almost as if these orcs were bred specifically for fighting. He could fee the blood begin to run down his leg as he quickly broke off the arrow with a loud cry, and then continued to fight the orcs that surrounded him. 

After all the orcs were slain, Legolas sat on the ground and painstakingly rolled up his pant leg. Seeing the black lines already beginning to form around the wound only confirmed Legolas's suspicions that the arrow had been poisoned. He silently cursed before rolling his pants back over the wound and going to find the others. 

"Legolas! There you are!" Aragorn took a step towards him and frowned. "Why are you limping? Are you hurt?" His eyes widened in concern. "No, no I'm fine," Legolas insisted as he leaned against a tree. Aragorn didn't believe him, but he knew the stubbornness of elves better than anyone. "Okay, well, we should try to get a little farther into the forest before we set up camp," he said as he grabbed his bags. Legolas nodded and winced as he began to walked slowly behind Aragorn and Gimli. 

They had only been walking for half an hour when Aragorn froze. He couldn't explain it, but something felt off to him. As he glanced uneasily around, he realized with a start that Legolas wasn't with them. Aragorn glanced around in alarm until he saw Legolas laying on the pathway a few yards back. He let out a gasp of shock as he ran to Legolas's side. Legolas was sweating and trembling, and he was paler than ever. His gaze fell on Legolas's leg and he gently lifted up Legolas's pant leg to get a better view of the wound. Suddenly it all made sense to Aragorn: Legolas had been hit with a poisoned arrow.

Aragorn had studied healing techniques during his time in Rivendell, and he now knew it was a race against time to find the herb he needed. "Gimli! Help me look for pigsweed!" Aragorn cried as he raced off into the woods with Gimli close at his heels. "Over here! There's some over here!" Gimli shouted as Aragorn ran over. He skillfully chopped the weed with his dagger, and they both rushed back to where Legolas lay. "We must camp here tonight, Gimli," said Aragorn gravely as he knelt beside the barely conscious Legolas. "Stay with me, my love," Aragorn whispered as he gently pushed Legolas's hair from his face.

Aragorn pressed the pigsweed against Legolas's leg as he could feel his heart practically pounding out of his chest with worry. Legolas cried out as Aragorn sat beside him talking quietly in Elvish, and black goo began to drip out of the wound. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts, nin emel, but we must get the poison out," Aragorn whispered as he felt Legolas's hand desperately squeezing his arm. 

Once the poison was completely out, Aragorn pulled out a bandage from his bag and began to wrap it around Legolas's leg. He tightened the bandage and grabbed Legolas's hand, helping him into a sitting position. Legolas leaned against Aragorn and sighed. He was exhausted from his ordeal, but relieved that he could no longer feel the pain coursing through his leg.

Aragorn gently wrapped an arm around Legolas and sighed in relief. "Don't do that to me ever again, you scared me," he whispered softly as he pressed a kiss against Legolas's lips. Legolas gave a small smile. "I'm sorry," he murmured in response as he laid his head on Aragorn's chest. The last thing he could remember was Aragorn threading his fingers through his soft hair as he drifted off to sleep. 

After all, injuries may come and go, but Legolas and Aragorn would always have each other.  
~

Elvish Translations (From Sindarin):  
Nin mel - my love   
Nor. Nor sui fast sui cin tur - Run. Run as fast as you can  
Nin emel - my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: We love some wholesome hurt/comfort. Also, apparently Legolas is a swearer....who knew 😂 Thanks for reading guys, I hope you're all enjoying everything so far.


	3. I love you

It's funny how three little words can change your life forever. Legolas knows that these words could change everything, and elves definitely do not use them lightly. But there was something about Aragorn....something that made Legolas want to rip out his heart and give it to him. Something scary and pure, something very different from what he had felt when he thought he loved Tauriel. And when he should be resting, there sat Legolas against a tree, pondering about Aragorn and his feelings. 

It was late into the night when Aragorn walked over and sat on the ground next to Legolas, wrapping an arm around him. "What are you thinking about?" He asked softly. Legolas leaned into the embrace and took a deep breath. "You," he replied with a small smile. "Oh, really? All good things I hope," whispered Aragorn as he pressed a kiss against the top of Legolas's head. Legolas nodded and pulled away, looking Aragorn directly in the eyes as he spoke. 

"I love you"

At the sound of those words, it was like Aragorn suddenly forgot how to function. He could feel his heart beating wildly as he took a shaky breath. "I love you too, Legolas," he said softly. This revelation stunned and terrified him. He truly had never felt this way about anyone before, and he knew Legolas didn't just throw those words around lightly.

Legolas smiled and leaned in, capturing Aragorn's lips in a kiss. 

If there was one thing in the world that Aragorn could be sure of, it's that Legolas loves him, and he loves Legolas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aw, this (short) chapter has me all in the feels. They're so perfect for each other. Anyway, I was thinking about possibly creating a playlist at the end of this story of songs that remind me of Aralas. Would any of you like that? Please message me, I would love to hear your thoughts


	4. Stargazing

(Takes place during the Fellowships stay in Lothlórien)

The stars have always been special, sometimes even sacred, to the elven kind, no matter where they lived in Middle-Earth. It was one of the first things Aragorn had learned about elves when he was a young boy, and would later go off to learn more about on his own.

During his studies, Aragorn had learned that starlight was the first light elves ever saw. It was considered to be the most precious and pure, and was more important to some than others. The elves in Mirkwood seemed to enjoy starlight the most, and Aragorn had quickly learned that it was the same with Legolas.  
~

Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo

These words rang through Aragorn's head often, especially on the strange nights under the stars spent with the elf that said them.....and those nights were quite often. It was one of the first things Legolas had spoken to Aragorn when he had sought him out in the wilderness, in respect for his fathers suggestion. However, what neither of them had expected to find with each other, was the sense of comfort and safety. Nobody seemed to calm Aragorn like Legolas, and vice versa. 

Even now, sitting here in the beautiful trees of Lothlórien with his prince and the stars twinkling above, Aragorn could feel the same sense of calmness rushing over him. Legolas smiled and turned in Aragorn's arms as he felt the ranger relax against him. "Enjoying the view?" He asked softly. Aragorn smiled, his rare smile he only saves for Legolas and moments of pure happiness (lotr movie fans you know what smile I'm talking about here:). "I don't know what's more beautiful, the stars or my love," Aragorn replied as he pulled Legolas closer. Legolas sighed contentedly and laced his fingers with Aragorn's as Aragorn placed a kiss on his head. 

They sat for awhile in silence, watching the stars flash above. In fact, Aragorn was starting to fall asleep when Legolas pointed towards the sky. "Look," whispered Legolas, "It's Orion's Belt." Aragorn blinked himself awake, and smiled as he looked in the direction of Legolas's finger. "And the Cassiopeia," replied Aragorn, glancing and pointing to a different part of the sky. 

Knowing Aragorn and Legolas's backgrounds, it came as no surprise to Haldir when he found them the next morning. They were nestled among the tree branches, wrapped in blankets and each other's arms. They make a great couple, Haldir though to himself as he knelt on a nearby branch to wake them up. Maybe they wouldn't all be subjected to a cruel fate.

Or perhaps Aragorn and Legolas's love was just written in stars.  
~

Elvish translations (Quenya):   
Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo - A star shines on the hour of our meeting

Constellation Information:  
Orion/Orion's belt is considered the most beautiful constellation, and is made of 7 main stars.   
Cassiopeia is a constellation that is supposed to be a symbol of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is probably my favorite one to write so far. I like how something so simple can cause so much hope and happiness. Anyway, I hope you all are enjoying these so far. Feel free to leave comments and suggestions :)


	5. Nightmares

Trigger Warning: Mentions of suicide, death and blood 

-Aragorn has a nightmare-

Nightmares are a usual part of life for many, but for Aragorn they were much, much worse. For all the things he'd seen and been through, somehow his brain still managed to cook up new horrifying images every single night without fail. But tonight's nightmare was in a whole different category of terror, one that would absolutely destroy Aragorn if it ever came true.

He was back at Helms Deep, standing his ground against the final onslaught of orcs when he heard a scream. He realized that he knew that voice, sometimes even better than his own. Aragorn raced towards the sound; lashing at and killing any orc that stood in his path. Rounding the corner, he let out a gasp and screeched to a dead halt. There stood Legolas surrounded by orcs, with his broken weapons strewn about his feet. The orcs held Legolas by the arms, and it was clear that they had quickly overpowered him. Legolas's tear-filled eyes met Aragorn's as Aragorn began to walk forward slowly. When he was about 6 feet away, an orc lifted a knife to Legolas's throat. "Come any closer and we slit his throat." 

Aragorn froze. He watched with mounting panic as tears ran down Legolas's face. "I'm sorry, Aragorn, I love you," Legolas said before he leaned forward and slit his throat on the blade. Aragorn tried to move, tried to scream, but it was like he was frozen and was there just to watch as the love of his life's lifeless body slid to the ground.

"No!" Aragorn screamed as he shot up into a sitting position. Strong arms were wrapped around him in an instant as Aragorn writhed in terror. "Aragorn! Aragorn, it's me! It's Legolas!" With those words, Legolas felt Aragorn's shaking stop as the ranger froze against him. "Shh, you're okay, you're okay," whispered Legolas, pulling Aragorn against him to the point where he was basically cradled in his lap. Legolas could feel Aragorn's tears as he buried his head against Legolas's shoulder, and his arms tightened around him. Legolas held him tight and rubbed Aragorn's back as he cried. 

After a short while, Aragorn's tears stopped and he began to pull himself out of Legolas's arms, embarrassed. "I'm sorry," he murmured looking at the ground. "You have nothing to be sorry for, my love," whispered Legolas as he pulled Aragorn back into his embrace. "Do you want to talk about it?" Legolas asked as Aragorn began to relax against him. He quickly shook his head and murmured, "Just want you." Legolas smiled as Aragorn lay his head against Legolas's chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. "Well, I'm not going anywhere," Legolas replied, pressing a kiss against the top of Aragorn's head. 

Aragorn may have his demons, but he will always have his guardian angel to protect him in the end.  
~

-Legolas has a nightmare-

Elves don't need as much sleep as other living creatures, and that's a well known fact around Middle-Earth. But unknown to most, Legolas has his own personal reasons for not wanting to sleep, and tonight was no different.

Fire. Fire and pain. It felt like it was all he had ever known. The war was over, the battles won, and yet Legolas could feel that something was not right. The river ran red with spilled blood, and Legolas fought back the urge to throw up as he looked at it. Gondor burned, and cries for the king rang all around. The king was nowhere to be found, Legolas realized as he glanced around in alarm. Where was Aragorn?

"Legolas," a voice behind him spoke, but the voice was off. Legolas turned, feeling his heart sink as time seemed to freeze before him. With mounting panic and horror, Legolas tried to move, tried to reach Aragorn before the deadly stroke fell. But it was too late. By the time he could move, Aragorn had collapsed on the ground in front of him. Legolas screamed for help and sank to his knees, but Aragorn was already burning in his arms. Burning, just like his city. Burning from the inside out, just like Legolas's father. And burning the fact into Legolas's mind that he couldn't save either of them. 

Legolas awoke with a loud cry, which in turn awoke Aragorn. "Legolas?" Aragorn murmured sleepily and reached to pull Legolas closer to him. He blinked and sat up, fully awake, when his arm wrapped around the trembling elf. "Legolas?" Aragorn's voice was now full of concern as he pulled Legolas closer to him. He could still feel him trembling, and his breath came in short gasps. 

"Hey, hey look at me," Aragorn gently tilted Legolas's chin up towards him. Legolas shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Aragorn sighed and pulled the elf into his arms, so that Legolas's head rested against his chest. "Listen to my breathing and try to match it, it'll help you calm down," Aragorn spoke quietly to avoid making the situation worse. "C-Can't," Legolas got out between gasps as his fingers curled desperately into Aragorn's shirt. "It's okay, I'm here, just try to breathe for me, okay?" Aragorn began to hum an elvish lullaby and rub soothing circles on Legolas's back. 

After awhile, the trembling stopped, and Legolas's breathing began to slow. He looked up into Aragorn's eyes sea gray eyes that were full of love for the elf in front of him. "Better?" Aragon asked smiling softly as he met Legolas's gaze. Legolas nodded, not daring to trust his voice yet. He was content to spend the rest of the night in the safety of Aragorn's arms, and it seemed that Aragorn had no problem with it either.

To his horror, Legolas could soon feel himself beginning to drift off again in Aragorn's arms. He blinked his eyes rapidly in an attempt to wake himself up. "Get some sleep Legolas, your body needs it," Aragorn whispered. Legolas opened his mouth to argue, but before he could respond Aragorn continued, "I'm not going anywhere my love, I promise I won't let anything hurt you, not anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I had a dream about this (ironic, I know), so I figured that I would write something for it since I can't go back to sleep. Sorry for it being kind of gory, but I hope the fluff made up for it. These two both deserve to be happy more than anything.


	6. Braids

(Movie: Before the battle at the gate, when Aragorn has small braids in his hair - Book: After Aragorn speaks with all of the captains in the morning after the battle for Gondor)

Legolas watched from the corner of the tent as Aragorn paced in front of him. Aragorn was speaking calmly about the plans for the upcoming battles, but Legolas could tell that he was nervous. After a few more minutes of his worried pacing, Legolas stepped in front of him, gently wrapping his hands around Aragorn's. "Aragorn, it's going to be okay," Legolas said softly. The ranger sighed and leaned his forehead against Legolas's. "I just don't want to let anyone down," he replied as he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "You won't, Aragorn, you are not your ancestors," Legolas said as he pulled back to look into the man's eyes. Aragorn opened his mouth to argue, but was cut off by Legolas reaching over and gently tucking a piece of his hair behind his ear. 

"You should do something about this, how can you see to fight with your hair like that?" Aragorn tilted his head and looked at Legolas in confusion. "It's never really bothered me before, and it's too short to do much about it," replied Aragorn still looking at Legolas quizzically. "Why, is there something wrong with it?" Legolas grinned and pulled away, walking back over to the chair in the corner that he was sitting in earlier. 

"Come here, I'm going to braid your hair," Legolas patted the ground in front of him and smiled. Aragorn looked doubtful, but walked over and did as Legolas bade him. After he was seated with his back leaning against Legolas's legs, Legolas began to run his fingers through the ranger's hair, trying to untangle the knots as gently as he could. "Ouch," muttered Aragorn under his breath as Legolas accidentally yanked a piece of his hair. "Sorry," muttered Legolas as he concentrated on the task at hand.

Legolas braided quickly, his hands moving skillfully through Aragorn's hair as the ranger relaxed against him. "I, uh, I have some beads I could add if you want," Legolas spoke quietly, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. It was practically unheard of for a man to have elvish beads in his hair. "Yes, I'd love to have something to remind me of you on the battlefields," Aragorn murmured, leaning his head closer to make it easier for Legolas. Legolas bit back a smile and nodded as he pulled the beads out of his pocket. He quickly weaved the small silver beads into the braids, and then pulled away to admire his work. 

Aragorn looked stunning. So stunning that Legolas's mouth opened and closed several times while his brain tried to come up with words to describe it. "That bad, huh?" Aragorn turned and smiled at him while reaching a hand behind his head to gingerly feel the braids. "The beads highlight your eyes quite nicely," Legolas finally managed. Aragorn blinked, not really sure to respond to that. But thankfully he didn't have to because Legolas smiled and leaned forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. 

Aragorn sighed as they broke apart and laid his head in Legolas's lap. "Almost time to leave," he mumbled. Legolas nodded as he gently ran his fingers through the parts of Aragorn's hair that weren't braided. Aragorn reluctantly pulled away and stood, grabbing Legolas's hand and helping him to his feet. "Thank you for braiding my hair, it does feel better," Aragorn whispered looking into Legolas's eyes. "Anytime, my love," Legolas replied, giving Aragorn's hand a squeeze. Aragorn then took a deep breath before turning to exit the tent with Legolas following right behind. 

And if the others noticed the way Aragorn's hair seemed to sparkle in the sunlight like a certain elven prince's, well they didn't say anything. For they were glad that even with war all around them, their soon-to-be-king had finally found his peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: God, these two are so adorable together! They make me very happy, and I hope that comes across as you continue to read. Feel free to leave a comment, and thanks for reading this chapter.


	7. Keeping Watch

(Takes place sometime before Moria)

As secretive as Aragorn and Legolas are, most of the fellowship suspect that something is going on. It's clear that something has changed between the ranger and the elf, seeing that they can't take their eyes off of each other when they think nobody is watching. It's certainly no surprise to Gandalf, who is secretly pleased with the whole situation.  
~

The seemingly endless nights were beginning to grate on Aragorn's nerves, and every night he insisted on taking the first watch. Tonight was no different, even as the bitter cold swirled around them and the bottom of the mountain they hunkered against. Gandalf had said that they will all have a hard journey ahead of them tomorrow, and that everyone needs to get plenty of rest. He had gave a pointed look to Aragorn when he said that, and then strode off to have a smoke from his pipe. 

Everything seemed to be in order as Aragorn sat on a log, keeping watch over the company....and the stars. The stars and the elves fascination with them had always interested Aragorn ever since he was a young boy. So enthralled was he, that he didn't hear Legolas approaching. Aragorn jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Legolas chuckling quietly. Aragorn sighed in relief while Legolas took a seat next to him. "You know, if you wanted to look at the stars, I could've taken your watch," said Legolas softly. Aragorn turned to face him with a smile. "There's a better view from up here though." "I hope you won't mind some company then," Legolas said with a smile, "Someone's got to keep an eye on the fellowship." Aragorn shot him a glare, but quickly returned to looking at the sky. There they sat for hours in comfortable silence, relishing the rare chance of enjoying each other's company. 

Suddenly, Aragorn seemed to notice the cold and shivered as he pulled his cloak tighter around him. Legolas noticed and scooted closer to the ranger, until they were sitting pressed side by side. It had only been another hour or two when Legolas felt a weight against his side. He glanced over and smiled upon seeing the ranger fast asleep with his head on Legolas's shoulder. "Sleep well my love," Legolas whispered under his breath as he gently wrapped an arm around Aragorn, pulling him closer.

Upon waking up the next morning, Aragorn noticed with surprise that he was still sitting on the log from the night before, and that his head was resting against something soft. As he blinked and got used to his surroundings, he was suddenly aware of an arm wrapped tightly around him, holding him close. Aragorn froze, beginning to panic as he realized it was Legolas next to him, and he must've fallen asleep on him. 

"Good morning," Legolas's cheerful voice rang in Aragorn's ears. The bright sun gleamed overhead, and noise could be heard from the encampment as the rest of the fellowship stirred awake. Aragorn reluctantly pulled away from Legolas's arms as a deep blush colored his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep on you, you should've woken me." Aragorn muttered, looking anywhere but Legolas's face. The elf smiled. "You needed sleep, I wasn't going to get in the way of that," he shrugged. Aragorn blinked in surprise. "I can take care of myself," he replied quietly. Legolas looked at him. "I know, but that doesn't mean you should have to," he said softly. 

Now, Aragorn looked at him trying to decide what to say. "I'm mortal, you're elf kind," he finally said, "whatever this is or could be, it would never work." Legolas stared back at him. "I would rather spend one lifetime with you than face all the ages of this world alone." Aragorn's heart began to hammer in his chest at this response. Nobody ever said anything like that to him. Ever. Aragorn stood, and turned to face Legolas. They both stood facing each other for a long while, refusing to back down. And suddenly Aragorn leaned in, pressing his lips against Legolas's. The kiss was over quicker than the elf would've liked, but he could feel the love the ranger was pouring into it. It was a promise, a promise of the type of love that nothing can kill. 

Aragorn sighed as they broke apart, and then started moving back to the camp to gather his things. Legolas quickly followed him. Within the next 15 minutes, everyone was packed and ready for another day's cold journey. 

A ranger and an elf. Huh. Maybe you can find hope in the hopeless. Gandalf had begun to lead the company onward again. Aragorn bit back a smile as he felt a hand slip into his own, and the new couple hurried to catch up to their companions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have a personal head canon that Legolas and Aragorn stay up after everyone else is asleep and have deep conversations under the stars, so that kind of came through in this chapter. Also don't mind the fact that I switched some of Arwen's quotes around to have Legolas say them instead. Anyway, I was thinking about taking some requests if anybody would like to see some specific scenes. Please let me know what you think.


	8. Battle Plan

(Takes place before, during, and after Helm's Deep so there will be time skips and a bit of rewriting some movie scenes)

-Before the battle-

"Le abdollen," Legolas's voice was quiet as he wrapped his arms tightly around Aragorn. The ranger smiled and returned the embrace, wincing a bit as he pulled quickly away. "Legolas, where is the king? I must speak with him." Aragorn's voice sounded worried. "He's in there, but Aragorn you're hurt, you need to get your wounds looked at," Legolas pointed to the doors, and his voice was filled with concern as he looked at Aragorn. "No time," he replied pushing past Legolas to see the king.

As Aragorn quickly told his tale and urged the king to seek aid, Legolas listened intently. "No Aragorn, we are on our own," Theódan replied, giving a hard look at the man before him. Legolas watched Aragorn's hands curl and uncurl into fists before the ranger turned, walking swiftly from the room. 

Unknown to Aragorn, Legolas had followed him all the way to the armory, and stood in the doorway watching Aragorn get ready for the upcoming battle. The ranger reached for his sword, looking around in confusion when he couldn't find it. "Three hundred against ten thousand, Aragorn, there's no way this ends well," Aragorn's eyes fell on Legolas, as the elf held his sword out to him.

"They have more of a chance here than at Edoras, Legolas," replied Aragorn, grabbing his sword and attaching it to his belt. Aragorn's statement would've been convincing to anyone else, but Legolas knew him better than anyone. "How do you expect me to believe that when you don't believe it yourself?" Legolas replied softly. Aragorn sighed and walked over slowly, pulling Legolas into a hug. "I'm sorry, Legolas, I can't-" Aragorn took a deep breath, "fail them, even if it is hopeless," he finished quietly. 

Legolas pulled back in surprise, putting his hands on Aragorn's shoulders and gazing into his eyes. "It's not all hopeless when we have you, Aragorn. You are called Estel for a reason, you give hope to all and we will definitely need it before the end," Legolas smiled reassuringly as Aragorn's eyes searched his. Finally, he nodded as Legolas gave his shoulders a gentle squeeze. Before anything else could happen, a horn blared out from the distance. Legolas and Aragorn shared a look of confusion as the horn blared again. "That is no orc horn!" Legolas cried, as they raced towards the gates. 

Sure enough, it was a great host of elves led by Haldir. "There once was a great alliance between elves and men, we come to honor that allegiance," Haldir said bowing before Theódan, as Aragorn and Legolas came running down the stairs. "Nin Hanare, you are most welcome," Aragorn grinned and pulled Haldir into a big bear hug. 

The darkness and dread began to creep in around the waiting army. The orcs would be coming anytime now, the men could sense it in the air. As it began to rain and they could see the first glimmer of torches in the far distance, Aragorn paced the wall urging everyone to show no mercy. 

Aragorn appeared beside Legolas, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze as they could see the orcs growing larger and quickly closing the distance between them. "Whatever happens tonight, remember I love you," he whispered into Legolas's ear. Legolas took a deep breath and nodded. "I love you too, Aragorn."

-Skipping to during the battle-

"Legolas! Bring him down. Legolas!" Legolas desperately shot off arrow after arrow, but the stupid orc wouldn't die. A few moments later, part of the wall was blown apart. "Aragorn!" Legolas yelled, seeing him sprawled on the ground. He breathed a sigh of relief as the ranger got to his feet a few seconds later, continuing to fight. 

With the battle raging on around them, and when they weren't fighting for their lives, Legolas and Aragorn found themselves scanning the field for each other. Neither of them had actually said it, but there was an unspoken promise between them that that neither of them would die tonight. "Into the deep!" The voice was loud, booming in every direction, and it shook Legolas from his thoughts. The orcs had finally broken through their defenses. 

Legolas began to panic, as he looked around and couldn't find the ranger. A loud battle cry caught his attention, and Legolas turned towards it to find Aragorn and Gimli fighting more orcs in front of the gate. 

"Aragorn!" Legolas tossed a rope to the ranger, and began to pull him and the dwarf up to safety. "Are you okay?" Legolas wrapped his arms around Aragorn, pulling him over the top of the wall. "I'm okay, I promise," Aragorn reassured the elf, squeezing his shoulder before vanishing into the frenzy of men and orcs surrounding them. 

The rest of the battle went by in a blur for Legolas. Onslaught after onslaught of orcs kept coming, and even the elves were starting to get tired. There was no way they were going to last much longer....at least not without some help. 

-Skipping to the end of the battle-

Without Gandalf, there was no way they would've made it. Legolas couldn't contain his relief when at long last he heard a voice from across the field rise up in a loud cry. 

"Victory!"

"Legolas? Legolas, where are you?" Aragorn's voice rose with mounting concern as he stumbled around the field, looking for the elf. On top of all the fighting and the many sleepless nights before the battle, his wounds were starting to hurt. Distracted by the sudden pain in his side, he didn't notice Legolas quickly approaching. "Aragorn? Are you okay?" Legolas's voice was concerned. Aragorn nodded his head, breathing a sigh of relief as he felt the elf's protective arms wrap around him. 

"We did it," Legolas breathed, hugging Aragorn tightly. The ranger hummed in agreement, his fingers curling into the elf's shirt. 

If anyone were to look for Aragorn or Legolas in that moment, they would find the two battle-worn lovers taking shelter in each other's arms. Sometimes a touch from the right person is more comforting than anything in the world, and right now Aragorn couldn't agree more.

~  
Elvish translations (Sindarian):   
Nin Hanare - my brother  
Le abdollen - you're late (said by Legolas in The Two Towers movie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this chapter is more of a scene rewrite than a fanfic, but I hope you like it anyway.


	9. Speaking With Horses

(Takes place in the stables in Gondor, after the War of the Ring)

There are two things in the world that Aragorn loves and adores above all else: Legolas and his horses. 

When he was brought to Rivendell as a young child, he almost immediately fell in love with the elvish horses kept there. With Elrond's permission, he was taught all about the horses and how to communicate with them. To the elves surprise, the horses quickly took to young Estel. His talents and ways with them only improved as he got older, and it became more and more common to find him out in the stables. 

Even after becoming king, Aragorn was known to spend a lot of time riding and out in the stables with his horses, at least when he didn't have duties to attend to. It had become quite common for Legolas to find Aragorn there, especially early in the morning when it was quiet and peaceful. Today was no different, except that this time the elf decided to join him. 

He found the ranger sitting in a stall, humming to the newborn foal that he was petting, and its mother that was watching from the corner that she lay in. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" Aragorn didn't even lift his attention from the horses as he spoke. Legolas leaned against the stall door and smiled. "Yes I did, did you?" Aragorn laughed, his sea gray eyes finally looking up to meet Legolas's. "I'm afraid sleep doesn't come as easily to me, Legolas." 

Legolas slowly opened the gate, walking in and quickly closing it behind him before crossing over to Aragorn. The ranger scooted over, allowing the elf to take a seat next to him on the hay bale. Legolas smiled and reached out, gently scratching the foal behind the ears.

Aragorn pulled an apple from his pocket and held it out to the foal as he laid his head on Legolas's shoulder. "Could it just stay like this forever? You and me, the horses, no problems or duties to worry about...." Aragorn trailed off and sighed. Legolas wrapped an arm around the ranger with a small smile. "I'm always here to help you with everything, you know that Aragorn." Aragorn smiled and nodded.

Just then, the foal nuzzled against Aragorn's hand, and the ranger resumed absentmindedly petting his head. "I know, and that's why I want to spend the rest of my life here with you. I want to make it official," Aragorn said quietly. Legolas blinked in surprise. It was clear the ranger had been thinking about this, and the elf could feel how tense he was under his arm awaiting his response. Legolas had known for a long time that it was his fate to be with Aragorn, but they had never actually talked about making it official before. 

Apparently Legolas was taking too long to answer because Aragorn's voice faltered and the ranger began to pull away. "Unless that's not what you want-" Legolas rushed to respond, cutting Aragorn off mid-sentence. "Of course it's what I want, I love you," the elf smiled, pulling Aragorn closer to him. The ranger sighed in relief, and laid his head back on Legolas's shoulder. 

They sat in silence for awhile, with Aragorn still petting the baby foal. Suddenly Legolas smiled. "What should we name her?" He asked softly. Aragorn shook himself out of his thoughts, and looked at the horse before him. She was definitely a beautiful foal, the shining example of a perfect horse. She had dappled gray and white fur, and her young eyes shone with playfulness as she nuzzled the ranger's hand. "Hmmm, I'm not sure." 

Seeing the baby stumbling around them, an idea came to Legolas. "How about we call her Hasufel II?" Aragorn smiled up at the elf. "It's perfect, I love it." He replied quietly. They sat there for awhile longer, both lost again in their own thoughts, before Legolas gently untangled himself from Aragorn and rose.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Legolas stood in front of Aragorn, offering a hand to help him up. "I'm not due to hold court for a few hours yet, a ride does sound nice right now," Aragorn smiled, accepting Legolas's hand and standing. They still had a lot of things to figure out if they were going to get married, but that could wait. For now, their love for each other (and their horses) was enough. And with that, Aragorn and Legolas mounted, and rode off into the sunrise. (Cliché, I know) 

~  
Horse Information: Hasufel is the horse that Éomer gave to Aragorn near the beginning of The Two Towers. "Hasufel" is old English for "gray-coat," and in the book, Hasufel was a dark gray stallion, but in the films he was played by a chestnut. He is the horse Aragorn uses to ride the Paths of the Dead in the book, but in the movie he is killed by the warg attack on the way to Helm's Deep. (It's technically a boy's name but let's just go with it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have so many Aralas edits saved on Instagram and can't stop watching them. And I'm sorry it's been taking so long to update, life has been a little hectic lately. But have some (sorry it's short) adorable animal interaction to make up for it. :)


	10. Breathe

Trigger Warning: Mentions of anxiety and depressed thoughts

-Aragorn has a panic attack-

(Takes place in Lothlórien when Legolas is off with the other elves)

His heart and mind were racing, both faster than he could keep up with. He felt everything had been taken from him, leaving him on his knees gasping for air. He was surrounded on all sides, making it harder and harder for him to move or breathe. The fellowship surrounded him, unknowingly making things worse as they stood there unsure of what to do. Legolas was usually the one who helped keep Aragorn grounded to the task at hand, except now the elf was nowhere to be found. 

It turns out that Legolas was in the middle of a conversation with Haldir when their elven ears picked up the sounds of a commotion in the distance. "What's going on?" Haldir muttered, shooting a glance at Legolas. The elf shook his head, just as confused as Haldir. "Legolas? Where are you?" A voice called from the distance. "Legolas! It's Aragorn, you need to help him," a different, more frantic voice was heard this time. Legolas's eyes widened in panic before he quickly vanished at a run towards the direction that the calls came from. 

Legolas shoved past the rest of the fellowship, yelling at them to scoot back and go away as he dropped down to his knees in front of the shaking ranger. "Aragorn? Aragorn, can you hear me? I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left for that long," Legolas reached out, clasping both of Aragorn's hands in his own. The ranger didn't say anything, but squeezed Legolas's hands tightly, trying to convey his feelings without using words. "Hey, can you look at me?" Legolas's voice was soft, but barely concealing his worry. Aragorn shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he continued gasping for breath. 

Legolas tried not to let the others sense his worry as he wrapped his arms around the ranger, pulling him against him so his head rested against Legolas's heart and he was sort of hidden from the view of anyone else. "Try to copy my breathing," he said softly. Aragorn blinked up at him through blurry eyes, panic clearly written across his face as he struggled to copy the elf. "You're okay, I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Legolas said soothingly, reaching up with one hand to thread his fingers through the ranger's tangled hair. 

Once Aragorn could breathe somewhat normally again, Legolas gently helped him to his feet, keeping an arm wrapped tightly around him. He glared at the fellowship and elves half-hidden in the shadows, who were watching to see what was happening. "Let's go somewhere more private," he murmured in Aragorn's ear, gently leading him to a more secluded area of the golden woods.

When he decided that they were far enough from prying eyes, Legolas gently helped Aragorn sit against the trunk of an old tree. The elf then reached up, unhooking his cloak, and draping it around the ranger before taking a seat next to him. Aragorn immediately curled against him with his head on the elf's chest, still craving Legolas's reassuring touch. The elf wrapped Aragorn in an embrace, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

Even Aragorn loses his strength at times, but Legolas will always be there to protect him from the darkness.

~

-Legolas has a panic attack-

You'll never be enough. Just die already. Nobody could ever love you. Nothing but a disappointment. Heartless monster. Weakest elf alive. You shouldn't have even been born. Kill yourself. Aragorn doesn't even care about you. Nobody likes you. 

The voices in his head never seemed to give up, not even with all of the fellowship around. "Stop," whispered Legolas, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his hands against his ears as tears ran down his face. He didn't even hear Aragorn approaching the large tree roots he had nestled himself into some distance away from everyone else.

"Legolas? What happened, what's wrong?" Aragorn's voice was filled with concern as he knelt down in front of the trembling elf. "Go away," Legolas's voice cracked as he turned away, hiding his face from the ranger. He didn't want any of his companions, especially not Aragorn, to see him like this. 

However, the ranger is not one to leave his friends in times of need, especially not the one he loves more than anyone. "Legolas. I'm not leaving you." Aragorn sat next to the elf, tentatively wrapping an arm around him. When Legolas didn't move or flinch away from the touch, Aragorn pulled him closer, wrapping both of his arms protectively around him. 

It was all too much for the poor elf, his breath now came in short, hiccuping sobs into Aragorn's shoulder. The ranger didn't say anything, but just held him and let him cry, knowing from past experience that sometimes words can't fix everything. Eventually, Legolas's sobs were reduced to shaky gasps, his brain convinced that his body didn't have enough air. Now Aragorn knew he had to do something to stop the elf from hyperventilating.

"Legolas. I need you to breathe for me." "I-I can't, I-" Legolas shook his head and his fingers dug desperately into the ranger's shirt, as he tried unsuccessfully to calm himself down. "Shh, you're okay, I'm not going anywhere," Aragorn's voice was soft and soothing as he gently ran his fingers through Legolas's hair, tucking it behind his ears so he could focus on the elf's face. 

He gently grabbed one of Legolas's hands pulling it against his chest, his own hand resting over it. "Legolas. Can you feel my chest rise and fall? Can you try to copy that?" Legolas nodded slowly, trying to get his eyes to focus on the ranger, as Aragorn gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. 

"There you go. That's it, in and out, in and out." Legolas's breathing was a lot better now, with only an occasional gasp. "You're doing great, keep breathing for me," Aragorn smiled, tugging the elf a little bit closer with one hand, and giving Legolas's hand another squeeze with the other. A few more minutes passed before Legolas found he could breathe again, and that he was safe here in Aragorn's arms.

Legolas let his head fall against Aragorn's chest, allowing the lull of the man's heartbeat in his ears to further calm him. "Thank you," he murmured, his voice still a bit rough. Aragorn placed a kiss on the top of Legolas's head. "I love you," he replied softly. 

Sometimes Legolas can't help but crumble, but it's okay because Aragorn is always there to build him back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here's some more hurt/comfort and for you. I love writing about Aragorn's vulnerable side. On a somewhat related note (not really but let's just go with it), I wish I lived in Middle Earth.


	11. Happiness

(Takes place during the Fellowships stay in Lothlórien)

"Oh, I'm in love with you and you will never know,  
But if I can't have you, I'll walk this life alone"

That beautiful voice. That song. Where was it coming from? It definitely was not an elvish song, it was something raw, filled more with deep emotion Legolas wasn't that familiar with. He rose from his spot under a tree, and glanced around in confusion, before taking off jogging through the forest, trying to find the source of the sound. His ears and feet led him to the entrance of a gorgeous clearing, something more beautiful than anything the elf had ever seen before. His eyes widened in surprise as he took in the scene in front of him. There were flowers in bloom everywhere, and at the opposite end of the clearing there was a great waterfall with a stunning natural pool lapping around the bottom. The singing was close now, and Legolas's attention focused at once on the sound, everything suddenly making sense.

It was Aragorn's beautiful voice singing, as the ranger sat near the edge of the clearing nestled amongst the blooming wildflowers. But who was the song about? Legolas was pretty sure Aragorn was alone, especially with his ranger lifestyle and all. Legolas shook his thoughts away and moved closer, trying not to let Aragorn know he was listening. Even Legolas's elven ears had to strain to hear his soft voice over the roaring waterfall, as he quickly and quietly approached the ranger from behind. 

"Spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow"

"You have an amazing voice, my friend, you should sing more often." Aragorn froze, feeling like his breath had been knocked out, as Legolas took a seat on the grass next to him. "I- You weren't supposed to hear that," Aragorn muttered, blushing and ducking his head away from Legolas's curious gaze. "Why not? It was truly beautiful, Estel." Aragorn's hands gripped at the grass, and his eyes slid closed at the use of his elvish name. "Don't. Please just don't," Aragorn's voice trembled slightly, and he still refused to meet Legolas's eyes. Now the elf was looking at him in concern. 

"Aragorn," Legolas's voice was quiet now. "Who was the song about?" The ranger shook his head, still trying to get his emotions under control. Legolas gently reached over, tilting Aragorn's face so he was facing the elf. To his astonishment, a few tears were running down the ranger's face. "Ara-" Aragorn lunged forward, pressing his lips against Legolas's. In the elf's mind, everything suddenly clicked. The late night conversations, all of the tentative touches, looking at each other when the other wasn't looking, it was so much more than just friendship.

Aragorn seemed to be internally panicking as he pulled away, looking at the ground and mumbling many different apologies. "Aragorn. Aragorn. It's okay, I promise," Legolas spoke softly as he wrapped an arm around Aragorn and pulled him back in for another kiss. It was full of emotion, full of everything Legolas thought he could never say, and everything Aragorn had ever dreamed of.

The ranger blinked in surprise as they pulled apart, looking at the smiling elf sitting in front of him. "I thought you didn't want to, I mean, after Tauriel-" Aragorn stopped speaking, feeling thoroughly flustered for the first time in his life. "I didn't know where you stood, if you didn't want to be anything more than friends, I wasn't going to force anything," Legolas explained, trying but failing to keep the smile from his face. Aragorn watched him carefully, still trying not to show just how much he needed the elf by his side. "If you don't want this-" Aragorn began, but was quickly silenced as Legolas put a finger against his lips. "Aragorn. Stop doubting yourself, I've had feelings for you for a long time."

Aragorn let out a small sigh of relief at the confession, and pulled Legolas in for another hug. They probably would've stayed there alone, wrapped up in each other's arms all day, if they weren't reminded by the muted sounds of conversation in the distance that they have a quest to fulfill.

"Come on, the others are probably wondering where we are," Legolas said as he stood with a smile. Aragorn nodded, accepting Legolas's hand to help him stand. As the two began to walk hand in hand nearing the waterfall and exit of the clearing, Aragorn suddenly got an idea. 

Legolas let out a yell as he suddenly felt himself being pushed into the pool. When he came up to the surface gasping and sputtering, Aragorn grinned. "That's what you get for spying on me." Legolas glared at him. "How could you expect me, an elf, not to follow the sounds of a beautiful song?" "I imagine it wouldn't be that hard, my prince," the ranger replied in a teasing tone, although that quickly turned into a frown as he noticed that Legolas had disappeared under the water. He was just about to call out the elf's name, when two hands reached up and grabbed his legs, dragging him down into the pool. He toppled in with a huge splash, and a yelp of surprise. When he swam to the surface, Legolas was all the way on the other side of the pool grinning at him. 

Aragorn narrowed his eyes at the grinning elf, and with swam over to him with surprising speed, grabbing and wrapping Legolas in his arms. "Hey that's cheating," Legolas complained unable to hide the smile on his face as he tried to wriggle free. "Who said I like to play fair?" Aragorn smiled, placing a kiss on Legolas's forehead. The elf replied by playfully splashing water into Aragorn's face. Not expecting that, the ranger dropped his hold on Legolas, and he swam away. Now out for revenge, Aragorn swam after him, knocking the elf underwater with the biggest wave he could create. 

Aragorn smiled as Legolas swam to the surface laughing. "Alright you win," Legolas said, attempting to squeeze all of the water out of his hair. "I already did," the ranger replied softly, swimming closer to Legolas. The elf just smiled, wrapping his arms around Aragorn's neck, and pulling him in for another kiss.

They both knew that they would have many more hardships to face in the future, but if they faced it together, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

~  
Song lyrics are from Sam Smith's "Leave Your Lover"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I wrote this after watching Captain Fantastic, another one of Viggo's movies. I definitely recommend it. Anyway, I've also been obsessed with Sam Smith lately, and this song just seemed perfect. I hope you enjoyed this update. :)


End file.
